For repetitive, constant filling of a container-like cell, with a granular or powdered product, the product must be made level, or substantially level. However, in the vicinity of the opening of the cell, the product generally forms a dome. One disadvantage of the formation of a dome is that its size and volume may vary, particularly as a function of the characteristics of the product. Thus, a measurement such as the test weight or moisture will be inaccurate.
For this reason, systems with sweeping arms to eliminate the dome have been conceived of and an example of which is described in French Patent 2389179 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,116). Such systems require mechanical movement means and have the disadvantages of being costly and having an inherent risk of breaking down.